The Fourth Week
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Part 1 of my "Fourth Week" trilogy. We all know happened during the first 3 weeks of the Reaper's Game. However, we never see what happens during the fourth week. Rated T to be safe.
1. Week 4, Day 1: Dammit

A/N: This fiction, which takes place right after Joshua and Neku have their little gun duel, is my first fanfiction that I will write for , so please forgive me if it has some problems. By the way, I don't own TWEWY, Square Enix and Jupiter do.

* * *

"Week 4, Day 1"

"BANG!"

That noise still rang in Neku's ears. He didn't know where he was, but he guessed that he was dead. He was surrounded by darkness, but he wasn't really paying attention to that. He was too busy thinking about the events of the past 3 weeks. It was a relatively small period of time, but so much happened to him that he couldn't remember it all. He thought about Rhyme and Beat. He thought about Joshua shooting him in the head, and what his cryptic last words to Neku meant. But, most of all, he thought of Shiki. He didn't know why, but she filled his thoughts. Neku thought of their first meeting, the time she taught him about fashion, and the time he helped her get over her jealousy of Eri. He also tried to think of what she actually looked like, and he pondered why she was his entry fee for the last two weeks. However, he then heard something, Quiet at first, but growing louder. He was confused at first, but as he realized what he heard he froze. The sound he heard was the sound of lots of people walking and talking at the same time: the sounds of the Scramble Crossing. Then, he woke up, and saw himself in the same predicament as the last 3 weeks. No one could see him or hear him, like a ghost. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed, "Why.....What the hell!?" "What's the matter, Neku?" then said a familiar voice. Neku then looked up and screamed, "You!"

* * *

Neku shook with fury as he stared into Joshua's violet eyes. "You!" he screamed at him, "You killed me! Again!" Joshua, completely unfazed, just smiled as he replied, "Aw, but Neku, now you get to spend more time with me." "Oh you son of a-" Neku spat as he was about to punch Joshua, but Joshua interrupted him. "Before you attack me," he replied, "you might want to find a partner."

Upon hearing this, Neku realized that this would be a way to get away from his murderer, and he took off towards Hachiko. However, before he could get there, he smashed into an invisible wall. As he picked himself off the ground, he yelled at Joshua, "Hey, why did you block Hachiko?" Joshua looked liked he took offense to the accusation, saying "Why do you think I put it there?" Neku got up and replied, "Gee, maybe because you're **the Composer! **You **run** Shibuya, and a wall wouldn't be here if you didn't want it to be!" Joshua then walked up to him, started clapping, and said, "Very good Neku. But do you realize why I put it there?"

Then it hit Neku: he wouldn't have any other partners to choose from, so he would have to pick Joshua. Joshua then said, "From the look on your face, I guess you figured it out." Neku then turned away and said sadly, "I would rather be Erased than work with you again." He then shuttered as Joshua laughed, replying, "But how would that make your friends feel?" Neku didn't flinch. "Especially Shiki," Joshua added, hoping to get a response. Neku twitched, and Joshua could read him like a book. "You do care about her, don't you Neku?" he said in a insensitive, almost joking way. Neku stayed silent. Joshua then asked, "What would she think if she saw you killing yourself permanently over your hatred of me? Is one measly week with me worth seeing her again?" Neku then said, "Fine, I'll do it." Joshua, delighted, then was about to say something snide, but Neku cut him off with a question: "But how can you be my partner if you are also the Composer?" Joshua replied simply, "I am also the G.M., so I make the rules, and they state that I can be your partner." Neku then was confused, and asked, "So, you will be a Player **and** make the missions? Isn't that cheating?" Joshua then smiled, and replied, "Neku, in here I am God. I make the rules, so I can decide what is and what isn't cheating." Neku still didn't get it, but he had only one more question: "Just one more question: If I survive these last 7 days, will I finally get out of the UG?" "Absolutely," Joshua said. Neku sighed, and the blinding light of a pact engulfed them.

* * *

After the pact was made, Neku then asked Joshua, "So Mr. G.M., where is the first mission? I want to get it over with." Joshua looked at his phone, and he replied, "Right about...now." On cue, Neku's phone got a text message:

_Get to 104._

_You have 60 minutes._

_Fail and you will face Erasure._

Neku then felt the pain of the timer, and he told Joshua to hurry up and get to 104 as he ran towards the giant screen of Q-Floor. It wasn't hard. They got there, their timers disappeared, and that was it. However, Joshua asked Neku a question: "By the way Neku, do you know what your entry fee was?" "What?" Neku asked, out of breath from running to 104. "Something very dear to you: your friends!" he answered. Neku was going to yell at him, but darkness overcame him, and he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. I hope it is O.K, but please R&R if you have any suggestions.

.


	2. Week 4, Day 2: Laziness

A/N: I figured I would add some humor to this story. Oh, and I still don't own TWEWY.

* * *

"Week 4, Day 2"

Neku woke up, totally disoriented. Looking around, he realized that he was back in the Scramble Crossing. He then saw Joshua, who was on his phone like always. He walked over to him, but as he did, the last conversation the two had came back to his mind. Still angry about it, he was about to knock Joshua's phone out of his hand, but he put it away. Joshua noticed Neku's anger, and he said snidely, "What's the matter Neku?" "What did you mean about my entry fee being my friends? Do I have to win their souls back like I did with Shiki last week and the week before?" he asked, anger very noticeable on his face. Joshua replied somewhat sarcastically, "Now Neku, would I be that mean? Maybe I should clarify what I meant." Neku then added impatiently, "_Yes?"_ "When I said that your friends were your entry fee," Joshua continued, "I didn't mean that you had to win their souls back. Instead, I meant that you wouldn't be able to see, hear, or even scan them until you win this Game. _If_ you win this Game, that is." Neku opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by his phone beeping, indicating that it was mission time:

_Have Dragon Couture rule Q-Floor for 60 minutes._

_You have 240 minutes._

_Fail and you will face Erasure._

Neku felt the timer, then he turned to Joshua, and asked him, "Since you make the missions, why don't you explain why I have to make Dragon Couture the trend. Why is that particular brand so important?" Joshua then laughed, and replied, "It's my favorite brand. In fact, I'm wearing Dragon Couture now. So, I figured I would see what you look like dressed like me." (A/N: See the explanation below if you don't get it) Neku shuddered, realizing that he had no way out, so he sighed and said, "Fine." Joshua looked delighted, but before he could say anything, Neku cut him off, saying,"But before I do, I would like to know why you picked this mission." Joshua then replied, "I have tortured you for 3 weeks. I figured I would give you some easy missions until you go home." Neku nodded, and they walked towards 104.

* * *

Neku and Joshua went to the Shibukyu Main Store to get ready for the mission. Neku came out dressed in a "Sun Emperor" suit, a "White Dragon" undershirt, and a pair of "One Man, No Equals" shoes. The two then had lunch at Sunshine Shibukyu, and they headed out. They then went back to 104, and they started up several large reduction matches. It wasn't long before a giant Dragon Couture logo was gracing Q-Floor. To be safe, they kept fighting for another hour until their timers went away. They relaxed a little bit, and Neku went inside 104 to change back into his normal Jupiter of the Monkey clothing. However, as he got back out, he saw Joshua on his phone. Joshua then put it away, and walked over to Neku. "Bad news," he told him, "Apparently, Taboo Noise have been reappearing around Shibuya." Neku then asked, "But I thought they left when Shades was Erased?" "They did," Joshua replied, "But someone created more of them." He then smiled, and said, "Oh well. We'll find out tomorrow." Neku then felt tired, and the familiar darkness clouded his vision as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I realized after writing this that it isn't as funny as I imagined it would be. Thenext chapter, while it won't be really funny, will be better. Also, please R&R if you can.


	3. Week 4, Day 3: Power

A/N: For this chapter I have to explain somethings. First, I will have Neku use the pins that I use in the game. They are as follows: a Peace Full, 2 Lightning Rook pins, an Anguis pin, a Pegaso pin, and a Wolf pin. However, I have decided to replace the Wolf pin with a Creepy Weepy Barrier pin. Second, for this chapter, I decided to come up with a new Taboo Noise: the Artfoxes. It is like the Progfox boss, only there are two of them, and they are Taboo Noise. Also, sorry if it seems like I'm rambling on: I suck at describing fight scenes. Oh, and I still don't own TWEWY.

* * *

"Week 4, Day 3"

Neku woke up back in the Scramble to find Joshua back on his phone. However, he only caught the tail-end of the conversation, and Joshua then walked over to him. However, before Joshua could say anything, Neku's phone beeped with the new mission:

_Find the Kings of Udagawa and Erase them_

_You have 240 minutes_

_Fail and you will face Erasure_

Neku then felt the timer, and Joshua continued with a hint of irritation in his eyes, "As I was about to say, I got some information on some powerful Taboo Noise from some Harriers who are also heading out there to fight them. Our job is to assist them in the destruction of these Noise, and to determine who created them. Got it?" Neku simply nodded, and the two ran off towards their destination.

The two took a small break at Shibu-Q Heads to meet up with their reinforcements. However, Neku was surprised to see that it was Uzuki and Kariya. "Oh great, Pinky and Lollypop are gonna help us out today," Neku complained. Kariya, smiling in a somewhat joking manner (which surprised Neku considering that those two had to run from this Noise earlier before calling for backup), responded, "Nice to see you too." Uzuki, obviously tired from the fight, yelled, "I thought I told you to leave my hair out of this!" Joshua then diffused the situation by saying, "I hate to break up this...interesting reunion, but we need to come up with a plan to Erase those Noise. So, Neku and I need to know everything you found out about them."

* * *

After the plan was formulated, the four went to Udagawa to find the Artfoxes (that is the name that Kariya gave them). It wasn't hard, and they found them near the CAT mural where Neku died. As soon as they got near them, they attacked!

Each fox, one black and red, the other black and blue, started with 3 tails. This gave them the basic powers of the basic two foxes. Neku then ran at them, firing lightning bolts as fast as he could with a Lightning Rook pin in each hand. Joshua was right behind him, dropping cars on the foxes. Meanwhile, Uzuki was flying around firing her gun at the Noise while Kariya threw exploding shuriken at them. However, these attacks, even when they were powered up by the flying light pucks, weren't doing very much damage.

Soon, each fox had 5 tails, and each became a tiny version of Progfox's 9-tailed ultimate form. They began flying around and firing high-powered beams at Neku and his teammates. Neku, tired and hurt, used the Peace Full to help Joshua and him, and then he threw it to Uzuki to help them out. Then, just to hold them off, Neku waited until he had a 5x light puck. Then, he knelt down, gripped his right arm with his left for stability, and he fired his Anguis pin at the foxes. The huge blast (See the authors note below) hit the blue one, Erasing it instantly.

The other one, sensing the destruction of it's brother, went berserk, firing attacks everywhere. In the crossfire, Uzuki got hit, and she fell to the ground. Neku held the Artfox off, and he yelled to Kariya, "Get her out of here!" Kariya wasted no time getting to her, and lifted her into his arms and escaped.

By now, the fox had 8 tails, and it was just about to get it's last one. Neku saw this, and he tried to stop it, but it was too late. It then surrounded itself with flames, and it became a Taboo form of Progfox's final form. The fox then let out a loud roar, and it fired it's ultimate attack at Neku. Joshua tried to yell at Neku to get out of the way, but it was no use. However, at the very last second, Neku used his Creepy Weepy Barrier pin to protect himself.

Then, while the Artfox took a small breather to recharge it's power, Neku ran over to Joshua, and while totally out of breath, asked, "Got any plans?" "How about a Fusion attack?" Joshua replied. Neku mentally smacked himself for forgetting about this, and he pulled out the clear pin, which instantly became a level 3 Fusion pin due to all the fighting they did. They used it, and the moon came crashing down on the weakened Noise, Erasing it. When the smoke cleared, Neku and Joshua sat down on the ground to catch their breath. Then, out of nowhere, Joshua started laughing. Neku would have joined him, but he blacked out, the day's mission finally over with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kariya carried Uzuki over to a nearby rooftop. As he set her down, he searched her injuries. She was hurt, but not too badly. She just waking up, and she asked where she was and if they won, so he told her. He studied her face, and he smiled as he whispered to her, "You know, this job wouldn't be worth it without you." She smiled back and said weakly, "I couldn't **do** it without you." They leaned close, and they shared a quick kiss. He then told her, "When you feel better, I'll buy some ramen." "I'll hold you to that," she said, before falling back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I figured I should add another pairing than NekuxShiki, so I added the UzukixKariya pairing at the last minute. BTW, the Anguis pin, when fully leveled up, has 999 attack, but it can only be used once per reduction battle.

As always, please R&R. And thanks to Jaunea for the tips (which I tried to implement, but I still don't know if I'm doing this correctly)!


	4. Week 4, Day 4: Searching

A/N: I decided to focus less on the fighting in this chapter, and I have decided to bring in some more characters from the series. I also don't own TWEWY. Enjoy (or if you are Andrew, read it and just try to flame me).

* * *

Neku woke up from his slumber back in the Scramble. He was used to waking up surrounded by strangers, but he was getting tired of it. Oh well, he thought, just another thing to look forward to when this is over.

He spotted Joshua typing something into his phone. However, before he could go over there, the mission came:

_Find the source of the new Taboo Noise_

_You have 360 minutes._

_Fail and you will face Erasure._

He felt the familiar sting of the timer, and Joshua smiled as he walked over to Neku. Neku then asked, "From the look on your face, I can tell that you have some sort of plan. Please, enlighten me." Josh then showed Neku his phone. "We have the Scanner," he explained, "but it needs to be tuned to find our new target." "So, off to Cat Street, I guess?" Neku asked. Joshua nodded, and the two left for Wildkat.

* * *

When the duo got to Mr. H's cafe, he greeted them warmly. Neku and Joshua each ordered a cup of House Blend coffee. Neku then left Joshua, who sat at the counter talking to Mr. H while he worked on the Scanner, and he sat at a table next to the window. He sat there in peace, and he let his thoughts drift as he sipped his coffee.

At first, he thought about who this "source" could be, but that wasn't really what he wanted to think about, so he changed his train of thought to someone who he really wanted to think about: Shiki. He remembered seeing her again for the first time in almost two weeks, back there in the Shibuya River. Neku sat back as he tried to think of the answer to the question that had been plaguing him for the last 3 days: Why was she so important to him that she became his entry fee for 2 weeks? Maybe, he thought to himself, she was my first friend that I got when I had amnesia. However, he knew deep down that wasn't it. He really knew what it was, he just didn't want to admit it: He was in love with her.

He thought in peace for a couple minutes, that is until the Scanner was finished. When that happened , Joshua came over and said in his normal seemingly-nice, but totally snide way, "Finish your coffee. The Scanner has been tuned, and we got 3 pings: one in Molco, one in Spain Hill, and one outside the Shibukyu Main Store." Neku quickly finished off his drink, and they said their goodbyes to Mr. H as they left. Mr. H then looked around at his now-empty shop, and he sighed the sigh of boredom.

* * *

When they got to their first destination, Molco, they didn't see anything, so Neku scanned the area, which made him jump. The area was filled with small Taboo Noise, which all attacked him on sight.

After fighting all the small frogs and minks off, the two ventured off to Spain Hill. Again, they saw nothing out of the ordinary until Neku scanned the area. At that time, he was attacked by several huge Taboo Noise, causing the slightly tired Neku to swear loudly as he ripped the Noise to shreds. Joshua just laughed at his partner's dismay.

As the two ventured towards Shibukyu, Neku complained about the huge reduction battles he just fought. However, once they got there, they realized that their problems were just beginning.

Neku couldn't register what he was seeing for a minute, but he soon gained back his senses. He was standing in front of a gigantic garbage pile that had been put there on purpose. On the front of it was a large sign that had the words "I'm back, you 000's!" spray painted on it. "Minamimoto," Joshua said, laughing. Then, since their mission was technically finished, their timers disappeared, and Neku started to fall asleep, whispering the words "Pi-Face" as he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I figured I should add in _some_ NekuxShiki, but there will be more in a couple of chapters (which might take some time, considering that right now I am currently applying for college, working on homework, trying to contact my ex-girlfriend, and doing this) Also, I really wanted to find a way to bring in Pi-Face, my favorite character (he is hilarious), so I cast him as the main bad guy. It works out perfectly, considering he didn't actually die during the actual game (otherwise he would have disappeared instead of just lying under a pile of junk). As always, please R&R.


	5. Week 4, Day 5: Zero

A/N: Sorry about the wait: crazy week. I again apologize for the suck-tastic fight scenes, but they will hopefully get better, and I also apologize for a horrible attempt to imitate Pi-Face's math speak, quite simply because I failed Algebra in school. Also, I think that this fic will mark about the halfway mark of this story. Oh, and I don't own TWEWY.

* * *

As always, Neku woke up in the Scramble Crossing. He looked around and saw Joshua on his phone. I guess he is trying to find Pi-Face, he thought. However, before he could get up, Joshua ran over to him and told him, "Apparently, Minamimoto is at Pork City."

At this, Neku braced for the usual sting of the timer and the beep of the mission, but Joshua then told him that the mission was self-explanatory-which was to Erase Minamimoto. Since there was no time limit, Joshua decided to not make this mission "official".

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Arriving on the roof, the scene looked very familiar. It seemed like an eternity since they fought Minamimoto there during Week 2. But, nevertheless, Sho was there, looking away from them at the mess of confusion that is Shibuya below. However, Neku jumped when he heard Pi-Face laugh, quietly at first, but louder as it went on.

He then turned around, and he yelled, "It's about time you hectopascals got here! So zetta slow!"

Joshua then smirked, and he calmly retorted, "Well if you hadn't created those new Taboo Noise, we would have Erased you yesterday."

"I wanted to have some fun before I destroy you two, an exponential and a remainder, myself." Minamimoto gloated.

Then without warning, he lunged with superhuman speed at Joshua, who easily dodged him. The Composer then, with a push of a button on his phone, rained junk down on top of him.

"Not again, you yoctogram!" Pi-Face yelled as he knocked the garbage away.

At this time, Neku decided to enter the fray, guns (or really Lightning Rook pins) blazing. Pi-Face was having trouble dealing with both of them, especially considering that Joshua was now levitating, sending huge holy beams at him. Plus, unbeknownst to them, summoning all the Taboo Noise had taken it's toll.

So, he took a step back, and he flickered as he transported to another dimension, leaving the two wondering if that was the last they would see of him.

Neku, panting from all the excitement, was about to ask Joshua if the Taboo Noise would go away now, but darkness swept over him before he could.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. This week has been hell. However, I got over my writer's block and have great ideas for the rest of the story (which is why this chapter is so short)!

Thanks to Jaunea for beta reading for me! It really helped!


	6. Week 4, Day 6: Longing

A/N: I have inspiration! I decided to do a non-battle related chapter, and the ideas just rolled in. Hopefully this one is better. Btw, I don't own TWEWY.

* * *

Neku woke up to the familiar hustle and bustle of the Scramble. He tiredly picked himself off the ground, and he sighed as he wondered what would happen today. However, before he could look for him, Joshua came up behind him, and began to tell him of his plans for the day.

"Since Minamimoto has disappeared," Joshua explained, "I decided that you probably need today off. I've worked you enough for a while."

"Finally," Neku replied dryly, stretching, "Where to on this 'day off'?"

Joshua smirked, and he gestured Neku to follow him as he ran in the direction of Cat Street.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Mr H. exclaimed as they walked into his cafe, "I assume that the Taboo Noise problem has been dealt with."

Joshua chuckled as he sat at the counter, "More or less."

Neku did what he did last time they visited the place: Neku got a cup of House Blend, and he sat next to the window as Joshua talked to Mr. H.

It wasn't long before Shiki came back into his mind. Neku wondered what she was doing now, and what her life was like now that she came back to life. But mostly, he just hoped she was safe.

"Shiki," he sighed as he sat back, "I hope you are doing better than I am right now."

"I knew it."

Neku freaked out as he realized that Joshua was standing behind him. Joshua, noticing Neku's surprise, laughed to himself as he sat down across from him.

"Tell me Neku," he asked in a very snide tone (which is normal for him), "how do you **really** feel about Shiki Misaki?'

"None of your business," Neku replied angrily, slouching down in his seat.

"C'mon Neku, I know you have a crush her," Joshua pushed, knowing full well that he was making Neku angry, "Otherwise, why would she have been your entry fee for the second two weeks?"

Neku didn't reply, and an awkward silence enveloped the empty cafe. Deep down, however, he wanted to tell him that he didn't just have a crush on her, but that he really loved her.

"Tell you what," Joshua continued, standing up as he talked, "Let's go do something to get your mind off of her for the moment."

Neku remained silent, but he got up to go with him.

"Have a nice day off you two," Mr. H told them as they left, but then he groaned as he realized that his cafe was empty again.

"Why doesn't anybody ever come in here!"

* * *

The two moseyed their way over to Ramen Don, where the two were greeted by the owner, Ken Doi. Apparently, Joshua was good friends with the owner.

"Note to self," Neku thought to himself, "Joshua has connections. Lots of them."

The two sat down at a booth and ordered some ramen, a bowl of Shio Ramen for Joshua and a bowl of Tonkotsu Ramen for Neku.

However, Uzuki and Kariya walked in at that time. Joshua saw them, and he had them sit with Neku and him. They ordered some ramen, and a conversation started.

"So, from what I hear, Minamimoto is gone." Kariya stated. Uzuki was sitting next to him in the booth, and the Kariya had his arm around her. She was leaning on him slightly.

Joshua smiled as he noticed this. He couldn't let this go unnoticed.

"Gone is probably the correct word, though I don't think that he was Erased." he answered. "But enough about him. I see that you two are together."

The two Harriers blushed simultaneously.

"Let me guess," Joshua continued, "It happened right after the fight against those fox Noise."

The two didn't speak, and they just nodded.

"I'm not really surprised," Joshua said, looking out the window.

* * *

Neku wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was off in his own world as he slurped his ramen. Shiki was really the only thing he could think about right now.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Mew out the window. It was only for a second, but it was enough to make him jump up and run out the door after it. He then chased it to 104, but he never saw who had it.

Joshua got up to follow him, and after handing Kariya some money so he could pay for their ramen, he chased Neku.

* * *

When Neku looked around 104, he completely lost sight of the stuffed animal. Tears began streaming down his face, and in his despair, he fell to his knees. It was bad enough that he couldn't see his friends, but seeing just a glimpse of Shiki but not being able to see her or talk to her after this was flat-out torture.

"_SHIKI!_" he screamed to the heavens, the people around him unable to hear him.

It was about that time when Joshua arrived. He looked around and saw Neku kneeling on the ground looking away from him. However, something was wrong. So, he scanned Neku, and he saw a swarm of yellow Negative Noise around him. Neku then noticed Joshua, and he slowly stood up.

"You..." Neku grunted, rage and sadness filling his voice, "you did this to me!"

Joshua's normal cool and collected nature broke when he heard this, and he responded, "What did **I** do to you?"

"You killed me twice!" Neku screamed, shaking in anger, "And, you have kept me in this prison for another week! And just to make things worse, you have kept me from seeing my friends, especially Shiki, making me even more miserable!"

"Now calm down Neku," Joshua tried to reason with him, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"_You_ hurt me?" Neku questioned. He laughed maniacally, and he turned around, flashing a face of such rage and suffering that it made even Joshua flinch.

"**I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH ME!**" Neku screamed as he rushed Joshua.

Joshua, not wanting to hurt his partner, levitated out of the way, and he quickly whipped out his phone and entered a command.

Suddenly, Neku stopped, his world slowing. "No..." he moaned as he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: That was one of my longer chapters. I will write a couple more chapters on this story to finish it, then I will move on to another series for a while I come up with an idea for a sequel. As always, please R&R!

Also, thank you again Jaunea for reviewing the chapter for me!


	7. Week 4, Day 7: Hate

A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long. I have been depressed lately, and I just haven't felt like writing. Valentine's Day is just so depressing for me. Oh well, here it is. Btw, I don't own TWEWY.

* * *

Neku woke up the next day with a huge headache. As he stumbled to his feet, he looked around and noticed that something was off. Well actually, a lot was off. He was standing the dark dankness of the Shibuya River.

As he tried to wake up, the previous day's events went through his mind. All his anger, all his rage, and now all he felt was emptiness. To make things worse, he was alone. He looked around, and Joshua had disappeared. This concerned him, but after he scanned the area to find that there were no Noise around, he figured that Joshua was just angry with him for yesterday.

"Serves him right," Neku muttered to himself.

Then, the timer hit him as his mission arrived:

_Get to the Room of Reckoning_

_You have__minutes._

_Fail and you will face Erasure._

Neku cranked up his music, and he slowly walked towards his destination.

* * *

As he entered the white room, he was greeted by the sight of Joshua and Mr. H. Joshua was sitting on the holy-looking throne, and Mr. H was leaning on it. They were to preoccupied with their conversation to notice him.

His timer disappeared as soon as he walked in, and he walked up to them as soon as it he saw that it had gone. They noticed him, and the fight that occurred yesterday didn't affect Joshua's mood apparently, due to the fact that his trademark smile was ever present.

"I finished your damn mission," Neku said, not in a good or bad mood, but just in a "blank" mood.

"Good," Josh said in his normal snide way.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Neku asked emptily.

"I'm not one for tearful goodbyes." Joshua replied, shrugging it off.

"Neither am I," Neku spat back, "so send me home and let this nightmare finally be over."

"Oh come on Neku," Joshua started, "stay and talk for a -"

"Spare me your talking," Neku cut in, angrily, "Just send me home. I've seen enough of you for a lifetime, and if I ever get killed and brought back here just to be your partner again, I will Erase myself personally."

Joshua donned a sad face, pulled out his phone, and pressed some combination of buttons. This made Neku think something along the lines of "That's it?", but he said nothing because he just wanted to leave.

Suddenly, Neku was engulfed in white light, and he began to levitate.

Mr. H waved goodbye as Neku floated up into the light.

Then, with a bright flash, he was gone.

* * *

"You know Sanae," Joshua said quietly after a moment of silence, "I had planned on asking him if he wanted to be my new Conductor."

"These things don't always work out," Mr. H then said, trying to comfort him, "but I'm sure that we will be seeing him again _very_ soon."

At this, Joshua smiled his devious smile, though he still hurt on the inside.

"C'mon," Mr. H said, standing up, "I'll buy you a cup of joe, on me."

And with a flash of bright light, the holy-looking room became silent once more.

* * *

Sorry about the wait! Writer's block is hell, and depression over Valentine's Day doesn't help. Oh well, please R&R!

And thanks again to Jaunea for beta-ing for me!


	8. Shiki's Lament

A/N: I decided to do something different with this chapter, so I wrote it from Shiki's POV. Also, I do not own TWEWY. Enjoy!

* * *

_Seven Days Earlier_

Shiki was floating in a familiar darkness. She couldn't see or hear anything, and she couldn't move. But after two weeks of being like this already, it really didn't affect her anymore. At least it gave her some time to think.

She had been thinking about many things, like how she had changed because of the game, and why she was in "the dark" again. However, it wasn't long before Neku had came into her thoughts, and she had agreed that he was a great friend. However, she had the strange feeling that he was more to her than that deep down (especially after the mental breakdown he helped her get through in Week 1).

Now, after the events of the previous day, she was even more confused. She was his e_ntry fee_. So, obviously she meant a lot to him. This also deepened her feelings about him. She realized that underneath his empty, cold exterior was a kindhearted person.

She soon realized the truth: she loved him.

However, she didn't get to think much. She heard a familiar voice, and a bright light woke her up from her ethereal sleep.

* * *

"I said wake up Shiki!"

Shiki, disoriented, noticed that she was laying in her bed. She looked around, and she saw her mom standing there, looking irritated.

"Get up Shiki!" she said, losing her patience, "Your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry up!"

Shiki was confused, but she went along with it, saying "O.K. Mom, I'm getting up!"

Her mom left, and she jumped out of bed quickly. She ran to her bathroom, and she looked in the mirror.

Her jaw dropped. She was back in her normal body. She quietly jumped for joy, but she wondered how she got here. However, she then realized that her mom would get angry if she didn't hurry up and get downstairs. So, she quickly changed out of her pajamas, and she rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

When she got down there, she saw that her mom had made pancakes. She walked over to the table, but she noticed the calendar. _Yeah_, she noticed, _it's definitely been 3 weeks_. So, she sat down at the table, and her mom passed her a plate of pancakes to eat. Shiki _was_ hungry, and she began to chow down.

"You know Shiki," her mom said, her back turned to the hungry girl, "you haven't been yourself lately. What's up?"

Shiki didn't know how to respond, but a weird thought came into her head. _Did my mom's memories __get modified? Maybe everyone, including Eri and Dad are the same way!_ Shiki went along with it, saying "I've just had a lot on my mind lately Mom."

"O.K," her Mom said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here."

"I know Mom," Shiki responded with a smile. With that, she got up, handed her mom her plate, and she went up to her room.

When she got up there, she sat on her bed and thought of what she had to do. Then she remembered: _Hachiko!_ She grabbed Mr. Mew, ran down the stairs, and yelled to her mom, who was doing dishes.

"I'm going out," she said, putting on her shoes.

"O.K." her mom responded from the other room, "Be careful!"

"I will!" Shiki yelled, heading out the door.

* * *

As she reached the dog statue, she saw Beat and Rhyme standing around.

"Beat!. Rhyme!" she called out.

"Huh?" Rhyme wondered. _Who is this girl,_ she thought.

"Yo, who are you!" Beat asked.

Shiki then realized that they wouldn't recognize her, so she told them, "It's me, Shiki!"

At this, Rhyme's eyes lit up.

"Shiki!" she squealed as she rushed up to her. The young, blonde girl then wrapped her arms around Shiki.

"What happened to you? You look different?" Rhyme asked.

"It's a long story," Shiki told her, "but I'll tell you over lunch."

Beat heard the mention of food, and he agreed.

"Well-um...it all started in the first week of the Game, I guess..." Shiki started as they walked towards the nearest food place.

* * *

The next several days went by quickly. Mostly she spent them hanging out with Beat and Rhyme, or working with Eri.

However, she had a secret sadness through these days: she missed Neku. She was sad when she realized after several days of not seeing him that he was probably playing through another week.

This sent through a whole stream of concerns through her head, including: _What if he gets Erased?_ or _What if he gets partnered with a girl and he totally forgets about me?_

These questions and others kept her awake the entire week, and she cried herself to sleep every night.

* * *

The next week came, and she got up the same way.

She got up, got dressed, had breakfast, and went off to Hachiko.

This day would change her life.

* * *

A/N: The end is near! The next chapter will finish this story, and then I will work on another series while I come up with ideas for a sequel.

As always, please R&R!

Also, thanks again Jaunea for helping me!


	9. Week 5, Day 1: Lullaby For You

A/N: The final chapter! Finally! I hope it's good. Also, as always, I don't own TWEWY.

* * *

Neku was floating in familiar darkness. But, to him, it was peaceful. Besides, he needed to think.

He thought about many things. Joshua, Mr. H, even Pi-Face, his mind tried to make sense of the past week, if not the last month.

However, he eventually got to thinking about Shiki. He was finally going to see her, and he was excited.

But some doubts plagued his mind. He was worried about what she really thought about _him_. Thoughts like _What could she possibly see in me?_ or _Am I really good enough for her?_ ripped at him.

Soon, however, he was woken from his peace with a blinding light.

* * *

Neku woke up slowly, and he realized that the sunrise through his window was waking him up. He relaxed, not used to waking up in peace instead of the chaos of the Scramble.

He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs.

Down in the kitchen, his mom was sitting drinking coffee, and she smiled as he walked in. No matter how depressed he got, no matter how much he pushed society away, he always felt happy when he saw her.

"You seem in a better mood," she said as she sipped her coffee.

Neku didn't really know how to respond except to go with it.

"I guess..."

"You have been even more quiet for the last month than usual," she replied.

"It's been a _long_ month," he then said, chuckling.

"I guess. Oh well, just get some breakfast."

Neku reached into the cabinet, and got out the cornflakes. He grabbed a bowl, milk, and a spoon, and he went to the table to have some breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, he went up to his room to get his headphones.

However, as soon as he picked them up, he remembered that his new friends were waiting for him at Hachiko.

So, he grabbed his 'phones, his cell phone, and he ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out to meet some friends Mom!"

"Since when do you have friends?"

"Very funny. Be back later!"

"Have a nice time!"

* * *

As he left, he realized that he wasn't far away from the mural at which he died, so he decided to make a visit.

As he got there, he was still amazed at the way it spoke to him (A/N: See the secret reports in the game to see why). The colors, the lines, it was awesome.

However, he was reminded of Joshua.

"Same streets...Same crowds too.

Yeah, Shibuya hasn't changed a bit.

But still, I don't think I can forgive you yet.

You don't see it, but...those few weeks were very hard for me.

Learning to trust people; having that trust broken.

Finding out the town I pegged as small, and stifling, and empty...wasn't any of those things."

Neku thought of all his friends:

"Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!"

"Only by allowing strangers in can we find new ways to be ourselves."

"I'm scared! Scared of getting a second chance..."

"Listen up, Phones, cuz I ain't askin' twice. Please, help me. You gotta help me save her!"

"Neku, that's the first time you used my name."

"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."

"You ain't my partner anymore, man. You're...my friend."

"Once you see the real me...will we still be friends?"

He started walking towards Hachiko, continuing to think along the way.

"I'm glad I met you guys.

You made me...pick up on things, I probably would've just gone on ignoring.

Trust your partner...and I do.

I can't forgive you, but I trust you.

You took care of things, right?

Otherwise, Shibuya would be gone and my world with it. Hey, did I mention I've got friends now?

We're meeting for the first time in a week.

See you there?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Beat and Rhyme were standing around waiting for Shiki. They had planned on going shopping today. However, they both saw Neku walking towards them with a grin on his face.

"Yo!" Beat yelled.

"Over here!" Rhyme chimed in.

Neku saw them and he walked over.

"I see you got your necklace back." Neku noted, chuckling.

"Yeah, my brother really cares about me." Rhyme laughed.

Beat, uncomfortable, then put the laughing Neku in a headlock, saying, "Enough mushy stuff!"

* * *

Shiki was walking through the crowd around Hachiko. She had been crying earlier. It was a week since she saw him.

However, as she approached the statue, she couldn't believe her eyes: it was HIM! NEKU!

She walked up, and Beat and Rhyme smiled, saying in unison "Shiki!"

She couldn't help it: she put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

He froze for a second: he didn't know what to say.

However, he turned around on impulse a second later, and he was stunned.

Shiki was a lot different looking than her Eri-body self. Her hair was short and brown, she had glasses, and her clothing was a lot less sexy. But he didn't see any of these as bad; in fact, it suited her better. Her appearance didn't mean anything to him anyways: she was beautiful to him no matter how she looked.

The two glanced into each other's eyes, but quickly looked away, blushing.

The brother and sister combo noticed this, but disregarded it.

Rhyme then suggested "How about lunch?", and everybody high-fived in agreement.

* * *

At the same time, looking down on the society that they helped shape, Mr. H and Joshua were on the top of 104.

"You know... This mess is gonna have repercussions upstairs."

Joshua sighed at this; his mind was on other things, and this just added to their problems.

"But hey, at least things are back to normal, right?"

Sanae then noticed the sad look on his friend's face.

"What? You seem down! Hey, it's their world. They get to decide what to do with it. Just..."

At this, Joshua disappeared in a flash of white light.

Mr. H just laughed, and he grew large angel wings.

"Some folks just don't take no for an answer." he said, disappearing in the same way.

(A/N: This is the actual secret ending of the game)

* * *

The group of friends made their way to Sunshine Shibukyu, where they had lunch. Beat, Rhyme, and Neku had burgers, while Shiki had a salad. It was an enjoyable meal, and they talked about their experiences in the Game and since the Game.

Neku and Shiki were really too shy to talk to each other any more than they had to, but they both added to the conversation.

After lunch, they went shopping. Rhyme and Shiki went crazy, while Neku and Beat were stuck carrying the bags. Mostly, the duo of shop-happy girls shopped at 104, going through all the stores. Beat took some interest in the boards at Wild Boar, but he didn't get anything.

* * *

At the end of the day, the group walked back to Hachiko. The two Bito's waved goodbye, and they raced home.

This left Neku and Shiki alone. Neither had the courage to say anything, so they said goodbye and began to walk in separate directions.

However, Neku stopped. _It has to be now! _he thought.

He turned around, and yelled to her, "Shiki! Wait a second!"

She stopped, thinking _Could he be doing what I think he's doing?!_

"This is really hard for someone like me," he started, "so I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Shiki...I love you."

Shiki, who was facing away from him, froze. Her eyes lit up in happiness. _Am I dreaming?_

However, she remained silent (in shock), and Neku took this as a bad sign. So, he then said, downtrodden, "But I guess you couldn't possibly feel the same, so...", and he turned around to walk away.

However, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait Neku!"

His heart skipped a beat.

She turned him around, and before he could say anything, she leaned into him and locked lips with him. He was surprised, but he went with it. It was a passionate, but short kiss.

"It's not that I don't feel the same way, I was just surprised that you would ask me." she said, breaking away.

"You see, I love you too Neku." she continued, "I was just too shy to say it. You were really there for me the first week, and when I found out that I was your entry fee, I was sure of it. And when I saw you today, I freaked out, because I didn't know what you would think of the new me, and..."

Neku noticed that she was kinda freaking out, so he cut her off with a tiny kiss, and after he broke it off, he whispered into her ear, "I think you are beautiful however you look."

He stepped back, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Besides," he continued, "I think this look suits you even better."

She blushed heavily, and she leaned back into him for an even more passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: There it is. It's such a relief being finished.

Also, I get very little reviews, so I turned off anonymous review blocker (so anonymous reviews are fine).

When it comes to the sequel, it's very simple: the more reviews I get, the faster the sequel will come.

I May go back and edit some of my earlier chapters to make them less blocky, but not today.

Thanks for Jaunea for being my beta, Xernuht for the reviews, and for all the readers out there!


End file.
